


Take Me As I Am

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Even, Coach!Isak, Comeplay, CumSlut!Even, Dominant!Isak, Experienced!Isak, Fluff, M/M, Road Head, SexKitten!Isak, Smut, Submissive!Even, Top!Isak, dad!even, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “I’ve seen you watching me, you know,” Isak breathes as he pauses to bite Even’s shoulder, earning a small gasp from Even.Even groans, low and throaty as Isak runs his tongue over the broken skin.“I’ve seen you staring at me as I coach your daughter. And then today, I noticed you not being able to take your eyes off me while we played on the field,” Isak teases, his tongue lapping up stray droplets that pool on Even’s clavicle. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”“You’re just… sopretty,”Even says through a hitch in his breath as Isak’s fingers brush over his nipples.Or, the one in which Isak is the coach of Even’s daughter’s football team and Even likes Isak’s bum. One day there’s a parent football game and Isak, just maybe, starts hitting on Even and, just maybe, Even gives in.





	Take Me As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> FULL DISCLOSURE: This is a revamp of a Larry fic I wrote a few years ago. It's one of my favorites, so I decided to re-publish with a Evak spin on it because I feel like the general concept fits nicely. 
> 
> Another important note:   
> CANON DIVERGENT WARNINGS: Top!Isak, SexKitten!Isak, Experienced!Isak, Dominant!Isak; Bottom!Even, CumSlut!Even, Submissive!Even 
> 
> Now that all that's taken care of -- all that's left is to enjoy! :)

Even really shouldn’t have been surprised. They say love finds you when you least expect it or simply stop searching for it.

Even Bech Næsheim had definitely stopped looking.

Even leaves his coffee shop in the capable hands of his co-owner, Mikael, to go pick up his daughter Liv from school and take her to football practice, just like he does every day.

Even waits for Liv to come out of the elementary school she attends and he smiles as he watches her run out of the building with her classmates. She always had been a friendly girl, never letting the tension of her parents’ break up get the better of her. Maybe that was because she was probably too young to really understand it.

Liv ran up to the car and climbed in the backseat, because Even believed the passenger seat was nowhere for a seven year old who could barely see over the dash.

“How was class today?” Even asks as he turns the car on again and watches his daughter in the rearview mirror.

“Good. I got to pet a puppy! Evia brought him in for show and tell and we all got to play with him! His name is Jaws but he’s actually not scary at all he’s yellow and falls over when he runs. Josie said he pees on the carpet when he gets too excited about something so Ms. Olson said that show and tell was over even though we still had ten more minutes.”

Even smiles at his daughter’s rambling, wondering where she got the ability to talk so fast because he always talks at a snail’s pace like every word is thought out and calculated.

“Are you excited for practice, Liv?” Even asks as he watches Liv’s face light up.

“I am!” Liv replies, bouncing in her seat. “Did you know we have a match this weekend? You’re coming right?”

“Of course I am, I wouldn’t miss it for the world, sweetie,” Even tells her and Liv _beams._

They spend the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, Even sneaking peeks at his daughter in the mirror and Liv humming quietly to herself as she peers out the window, her blue eyes wide as she takes in the city, even though it’s the same route they take everyday.

Even pulls up to the fields where the Junior League practices and he puts the car in park. Even gets out of the car and fetches Liv’s bag from the trunk as Liv hops out and meets him behind the car.

“Pappa, are you going to watch me practice today?” Liv asks, her shiny blue eyes wide and pleading.

As she smiles up at Even, two perfect dimples pop out on her cheeks and Even can’t say no to that.

“Sure, sweetie,” Even says, patting her on the head to smooth out her blonde wisps of hair.

Liv attacks Even’s lower half with a hug that is driven by her full body weight, almost knocking him off his balance. Even wraps his arms around her and then Liv’s breaking away and dragging Even to the fields, barely giving him time to lock the car.

“Coach Isak, Coach Isak! Look! Look who’s coming to practice!” Liv says excitedly as she pulls Even onto the pitch.

Now, Even’s never actually met Isak Valtersen, the coach of his daughter’s team because he usually has to get right back to work when he drops her off and this weekend is her first game, so he’s just never gotten around to more than sending her coach an email if she can’t make it to practice or whatnot.

In this moment, though, Even wishes that he had made the effort to met Isak earlier.

Isak is beautiful.

Isak turns and grins at Even, holding out a strong hand and Even gapes at it for a moment because it shouldn’t be allowed for someone to look this good in shorts, a jersey, Ray-Bans, and a backwards snapback.

Even snaps out of it and takes Isak’s hand in his, shaking it firmly.

“So you’re Liv’s dad, Mr.…” Isak starts and Even pulls his hand back, waving it dismissively.

“Please, call me Even,” Even says and Isak grins crookedly at him.

“Okay, Even,” Isak says and Even can see he’s tasting the name on his tongue, well, maybe he’s just imagining that.

“I’m just going to hang out over here and watch if you don’t mind,” Even says awkwardly after a moment, Liv having run off with her teammates a few moments ago, leaving the two men to stare at each other.

“Okay, well, enjoy!” Isak says, giving Even one last once over and then jogging onto the field and Even definitely does not check out his perfect ass. Nope. No he does not.

Even spends the next hour of his life ogling the beauty that is Coach Isak Valtersen and Even has gathered the following information:  
He’s great with kids.  
He knows how to make wearing a pair of gym shorts look like it should be illegal.  
He has a laugh that makes you want to dance and sing and never stop being happy.  
Even’s daughter loves him.  
And finally, Even wants to suck his dick.

Okay, so that last one may be taking it a little too far, but what can he say? It’s the truth and if Even’s mother did anything, it was raise him right and taught him to always be honest.

Long story short, Even is in trouble.

He is in trouble because here he is lusting after his daughter’s football coach who, he would assume, is 100% off limits by some Junior League rule or maybe just common decency.

And for all he knows, Isak could be married or seeing someone or _not even be into guys._

Although, that last one seems to be untrue by the way that Isak was staring at him earlier.

Even decides to probe for these answers on the car ride home so when Liv gets in the car a few minutes later, Even doesn’t hesitate to say, “So Coach Valtersen seems nice.”

“Pappa, it’s Coach _Isak._ We never call him Coach Valtersen,” Liv replies, an element of sass in her voice.

“Okay, Coach Isak seems nice,” Even tries again, peering at his daughter, but she doesn’t notice anything suspicious behind his words.

“Yeah, I like him. After practice sometimes his friend comes and picks him up and brings us ice pops!” Liv says and Even feels his heart rate pick up because _there it is._

“A friend you say?” Even asks, and he knows this is probably pushing it. “What’s his friend like?”

“He’s young, like Coach Isak’s age. He’s got really bushy hair and caterpillar eyebrows. And he _skateboards,”_ Liv pauses for a moment and taps her finger against her chin. “Coach Isak said they live together.”

Even’s heart sinks. Sure, this guy could just be a roommate, but why would he be bringing treats for Isak’s team and driving him home like a perfect boyfriend would? No ‘friend’ is that nice.

“Pappa?” Liv asks after a moment of Even being quiet and lost in his thoughts.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Even replies, watching Liv fiddle with her fingers like she always does when she’s about to ask for something special.

“Can we get McDonald’s for dinner? Mamma never lets me…” Liv says shyly and really, Even knew he was going to cave the minute she said ‘pappa’ in that tone.

“Sure,” Even says and Liv starts bouncing in her seat and Even smiles because, sure, he felt sad a few minutes ago about Isak, but now his mood is instantly improved by the one thing that matters most to him, his daughter.

**~*~*~**

It goes on for weeks.

Even would drive Liv to practice and stay every once in awhile, just to spend the time staring at Isak and trying very hard not to let his thoughts and the sights go straight to his dick.

Even also went to every game that he could make it to, rearranging his work schedule when necessary so he wouldn’t miss a single chance to watch his daughter play.

One particular game, Even stands a little ways away from the other parents with Mikael who’s wearing a Liv’s #1 Fan’ shirt (although Even will argue that he, in fact, is Liv’s number one fan) when he’s approached by a tall, curly-haired man.

“Which one’s yours?” The man asks with a sweet smile.

“Liv. Number 24,” Even says with a proud grin. “And yours?”

“I’m actually here for the coach,” The man says, gesturing to Isak.

Even squints his eyes at the man as something clicked in his head.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the roommate, would you?” Even asks and a half smile forms on the man’s lips.

“How’d you know?” The man asks, eyeing Even suspiciously.

“My daughter’s mentioned you as the friend of Isak’s who comes to bring them ice pops. Hard to forget when icies are involved,” Even explains with a laugh. “Oh, and this is Mikael.”

The man introduces himself as ‘Jonas’ and shakes Mikael’s hand and blushes something fierce when a woman with long, wavy brown hair passes by them, making Even wonder because up until this second, he had been determined that Jonas was dating Isak, but now he wasn’t so sure.

Mikael chuckles and pats Jonas’ shoulder with his other hand. “Nice to meet you, man.”

At half time, Isak jogs off the field and all of the girls crowd around him while he gives them a very animated pep talk. Even can’t keep his eyes off him.

“He’s really great isn’t he?” Jonas whispers to Even.

“Er…yeah,” Even mumbles feeling uncomfortable.

“Known him all my life, once you let him in, bastard never leaves. Been stuck with him since I was three,” Jonas laughs. “He’s a really good guy though. He’s helped me through a lot and taught me a lot of things. He’s quite special.”

Even can’t stop staring at his feet because he felt so guilty for daydreaming about Isak when clearly Jonas was harboring something for him, whether it was a mutual thing between he and Isak or not.

Even decides not to say anything and then Isak is jogging over to them and throwing an arm around Jonas’ shoulder. Platonic enough.

“Hey, Even!” Isak grins and Even tries not to beam at the fact that Isak remembers his name despite only ever really talking with him that one time a few weeks ago.

“Hi, Isak!” Even responds, trying to match Isak’s enthusiasm and he can’t help but notice the interested glance that Jonas casts between them.

“I see you two have met,” Isak says as he pats Jonas on his broad chest.

“That we have,” Even says, eyeing Jonas and straightening up to try and appear taller, but he has no idea why.

“Oh, Even. I’ve been meaning to ask you all the times I’ve seen you at practice, you are planning on coming to the parent game this weekend, right?” Isak asks, his eyes holding a spark that made Even’s heart flutter.

“Of course!” Even responds before he really thinks about it.

“Perfect! Well, I have to get going, but I’ll see you Saturday, yeah?” Isak says and Even nods enthusiastically, making Isak grin at him and then he turns and jogs back onto the field.

Even spends the rest of the game grinning to himself and trying not to think about the prospect of actually watching Isak play football.

**~*~*~**

“Pappa, are you excited to play?” Liv asks as Even starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

“I am,” Even says with a grin and it’s true.

Even’s been looking forward to this for days now and he’s practically shaking with excitement—not really to play football, since he never really got into the sport, but more to see Isak again and to actually watch him play.

They ride to the fields in comfortable silence, and when Even parks the car and gets out to open Liv’s door for her, she jumps out and into his arms, kissing his cheek and whispering, “Good luck, Pappa.”

Even beams and blushes a little as he takes his daughter’s hand and leads her out to the pitch where he sees the rest of the parents stretching and putting on cleats.

Isak runs up to Even when he sees him and waves cheerfully.

“Glad you could make it!” Isak says with a grin and Even smiles back as Liv sways at his side.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Even replies as he sets his duffle down. “Now, how exactly is this going to work?”

“Well, we’ll split into teams, I suggested shirts vs. skins, but Jonas said that was probably inappropriate seeing as some of the parents participating are, in fact, female,” Even chuckles at Isak’s eye roll. “So instead I brought some old pinnies from home that would fit adults and then, you know, we’ll just play some football!” Isak explains and Even can’t stop smiling at how animated he is.

“Right,” Even nods and then sits down to toe off his Vanns and trade them for his cleats.  
“Liv, are you excited to watch your Pappa play?” Isak asks, crouching down so he is at eye level with her.

“Very,” Liv says with a toothy smile.

“Well, sweetie, you know I‘m not very good,” Even says as he plants a kiss on the top of her head. “You saw me play at Nana’s at Christmas.”

Liv laughs at the memory. “You fell right on your bum!”

Isak cracks up at this and Even glares at him jokingly.

“Now, Olivia, that wasn’t something that needed to be shared,” Even chides and Liv just laughs and twirls around. “Why don’t you go talk with your friends, yeah? I’ve got to finish cleating up.”

Liv scampers off after dropping a kiss to Even’s cheek, leaving Isak alone with Even, at least relatively seeing as there were still people everywhere.

“Falling on your bum, eh?” Isak teases with raised eyebrows and Even blushes like mad.

“Well, in my defense there had been a few drinks involved,” Even admits.

Isak’s eyes narrow mischievously and Even sees something like intrigue flash across his face, but the moment’s gone all too quickly.

“I promise not to get you drunk this time, then,” Isak says, raising a hand. “Scout’s honor.”

Even laughs and stands up. “Whose team am I on?” Even asks, changing the subject.

“I think I’ll keep you for mine, if that’s alright. Gotta keep an eye on you,” Isak says, and before Even can ask what exactly he means by that, Jonas is jogging over wearing a blue pinnie and saying that it’s time to start.

**~*~*~**

Even wasn’t kidding when he said he wasn’t very good. Out of the three times someone was naïve enough to actually pass him the ball, he ended up kicking it either to someone on the other team (accidentally), kicking it out of bounds, or in one particularly unfortunate instance, tripping over his own feet and face planting on the grass.

Upside to that was Isak jogging over and offering him a hand to help him up.

“’S all right, man. No one really saw that,” Isak had said with a wink and then jogged off to get back in position, leaving Even staring after him gape-mouthed.

Even resorts to spending most of his time watching Isak, rather than watching where the ball is like he should.

Isak is positively beautiful, Even decides. Everything about him screams power and just... _sex._

Even hasn’t been with anyone since his last relationship, who didn’t last long because Even had just come out of his marriage with the woman who left him Liv, and after that he had pretty much sworn off relationships and love (especially after the failed attempt with Mikael, leaving them to decide they were better friends than lovers) and was fit to spend the rest of his life alone if that’s what is meant for him.

That is, until he met Isak.

Now Even finds himself dreaming about what Isak does when he’s not coaching football, what he likes to read or listen to, what his family’s like, what is favorite meal is, _what he likes in bed._

That last part came from a particularly sloppy late-night moment when Liv was sleeping at her mother’s, leaving Even alone with a bottle of vodka and a fresh bottle of lube.

Even has to admit he’s lonely, that it would be nice to have another adult around sometimes, but he doesn’t know how to get himself back out there. This whole…infatuation with Isak is more of a distraction for himself and a way to cure some of the emptiness. He doesn’t really expect it to go anywhere.

And besides, Isak is so nice to just simply _look at_ and, like… admire.

When the game starts wrapping up, Even finds himself lingering on the pitch, not wanting to head home quickly.

Liv runs up to Even and she’s got her _‘I’m-about-to-ask-for-something-please-say-yes-I’m-so-cute’_ face on.

“Yes, Olivia?” Even asks as he blinks at her with a knowing smile.

“Can I stay at Sasha’s tonight? Her mamma is making pizza and we’re going to watch Harry Potter! Please, please, pretty please?” Liv asks, hopping up and down and then pouting her lip out.

“I suppose that’s fine,” Even nods and Liv throws herself into Even’s arms, almost knocking him over from where he’s sitting and decleating. “Just make sure you run over to mamma’s to grab your things if you need them. She’s right next door.”

“Thank you, Pappa. I love you,” Liv whispers, placing a kiss on Even’s cheek and then running off to meet Sasha and her mother.

Even straightens up and tucks his cleats in his duffle, pulling out his Vanns and slipping them on his feet as slowly as he can, noticing the other parents heading towards the parking lot with their kids, only one other figure on the field still milling around.

Isak.

Even decides he should go say something in the form of a _‘good night’_ or _‘that was fun’,_ so he starts to walk towards Isak.

“Need any help?” Even asks, making Isak jump because he was facing the other way and didn’t notice Even approach him.

“Oh, sorry. Um, nah, I think I’ve got it,” Isak says and Even can’t help but notice that he’s acting a little flustered.

“Jonas leave you to clean all this up by yourself?” Even asks and he’s not really sure what drove him to ask that.

“Um, I guess. He’s an EMT and he had to go for some emergency or something. I don’t really know,” Isak explains and then he looks at Even like he really wants him to understand something. “I just live with the dude, I don’t try to understand his every action.”

Even nods as it clicks. Jonas and Isak aren’t together, at least, not like Even had thought.

“So, where’s your…partner?” Isak asks, shifting on his feet as he slings his large duffle over his shoulder.

“Partner? Um, not I,” Even answers. “I’m…single.”

Isak’s eyes light up as something unreadable flashes across his features.

“You don’t say,” Isak says and then he’s stepping closer to Even until he’s up in his space. “You know, you looked really good out there.”

It was getting dark out at this point, and there aren’t any lights on the fields, so the only light is coming from the sinking sun and the few cars still pulling out of the parking lot, but Even can still make out even the tiniest flecks of freckles dusting Isak’s nose because that’s how close he’s standing.

“I fell on my face!” Even points out, wondering what exactly is happening and if he’s imagining that hungry look in Isak’s eyes or if it’s actually there.

“I meant running around the field in that deep V-neck with the sleeves rolled up and those shorts,” Isak says, his voice dropping an octave and he’s crowding even closer to Even, duffle sliding off his shoulder, and okay, he’s definitely hitting on Even now.

“Um,” Even starts but then Isak is lifting up on his tiptoes and his hand is reaching out for Even’s cheek.

Isak’s eyes search Even’s for a moment, and then he’s leaning in and pressing his lips to Even’s. He pulls back quickly, apparently checking if that was okay, and then Even’s grabbing him by the back of his neck and reeling him back in for more.

Even can feel Isak smirk against his lips and then his lips are parting and his tongue is slipping out to run along Even’s bottom lip. Even slides his other hand to Isak’s hip as he parts his lips willingly to let Isak’s tongue glide into his mouth.

Even tightens his grip on Isak’s hip, digging his fingertips into the flesh as his dips his hand under the cloth of Isak’s jersey.

Isak’s fingers tangle in Even’s hair, tugging on the strands and making him moan into Isak’s mouth and managing to turn him on even more.

“Jump, Isak,” Even says roughly and Isak does, but he’s a bit sluggish from all the football playing, so he ends up not jumping high enough for Even to catch him, and he basically tackles Even to the ground instead.

Isak lands on top of Even with a surprisingly un-manly squeal, but that doesn’t stop him from laughing softly and then kissing Even again with excessive enthusiasm.

Even slips both hands under Isak’s jersey now to explore the expanse of Isak’s smooth back, relishing in the feeling of Isak’s hot skin beneath the pads of his fingers. Isak starts grinding his hips against Even and Even is slowly losing himself in this moment, when Isak pulls back.

“Even, this is really unprofessional. I teach your daughter on this pitch!” Isak says, but he can’t keep his hungry eyes off Even.

Even shakes his head and bucks his hips up to met Isak’s and says, “Shut up, yeah? Just…keep doing that thing with your hips.”

Isak whines and bows his head down to Even’s neck where he starts to suck marks on his still-sweaty skin as he whines, “But Even, it’s...wrong…I really shouldn’t.”

Even fists Isak’s curly hair and tugs his head up, loving the way Isak’s curls are sticking to his forehead from sweat.

“Look, if you’re enjoying this, then it’s not wrong,” Even says and Isak plays with Even’s damp hair that’s curling a bit at the ends.

Isak blinks at Even and grins shyly and there’s just something in that smile that makes Even’s heart swell.

It’s gotten exponentially darker since they fell on the grass and started making-out, so at this point the area around them is only illuminated by the moon when all of a sudden, there’s a light from a flashlight somewhere to the left of them.

Isak starts first, body jolting and hands gripping Even who follows Isak’s gaze into the bright light.

“You two need to move this little party somewhere else. The fields are closed,” A voice says and Isak and Even quickly scramble to get up and gather their things.

Even grabs Isak’s hand as they sprint for the parking lot, Even noticing that his car is the only one there.

“Erm, so…” Even starts awkwardly, but he’s cut off by Isak placing a hand on his waist.

“Jonas drives me usually. He’s supposed to have been back by now, but he probably just assumed I walked. It’s not far,” Isak explains, but something in his eyes tells Even he doesn’t want to go home just yet.

“Come home with me?” Even asks, a sudden boldness taking over him and Isak’s eyes crinkle at him as he smiles brightly.

“I’d love to,” Isak replies and they simultaneously turn and dash to Even’s car.

“You know, I don’t usually do this,” Even rambles as they climb into the car after having thrown their things in the trunk, and Even fumbles for his keys. “I’m usually more…reserved. It’s just…Liv’s usually home and I have to be a father. But tonight… she’s at a friend’s and… and you’re here and you’re _you_ and I just…”

“Even?” Isak asks and Even turns to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking and drive,” Isak replies with a straight face and turns to stare out the front windshield.

Even frowns a bit at the forcefulness in Isak voice, but then Isak’s palm is resting on Even’s knee and his fingers are squeezing in.

Even turns the key and then shifts the car into drive, pulling out of the parking lot just as Isak’s hand shifts up higher on Even’s thigh. At first, he thinks it’s unintentional—he probably hit a bump in the road or something—but Isak’s intentions become clear when he slides his palm over to cover Even’s crotch.

Even’s breath hitches and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Isak smirk. Isak begins rubbing his palm over Even’s quickly growing bulge and Even can’t help but rut his hips up to meet Isak’s hand.

“Eager,” Isak mutters, and then he’s unclipping his own belt and shifting closer to Even.

Even slows down as he reaches a stop sign and Isak grabs the sides of Even’s gym shorts and tugs them down.

Next thing Even knows, Isak is leaning over the middle console, taking Even in one hand and flicking his tongue out over the tip of Even’s semi-hard cock. Isak dares to look up at Even and blinks innocently before opening his mouth.

“I think it’s your turn to go,” Isak says matter-of-factly and it takes Even a moment to realize Isak’s talking about the stop sign Even’s still stopped at.

Even shifts his foot slowly off the brake and onto the gas, his foot jerking when Isak sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, quickly pulling off though when the car lurches forward.

“Now, Even, you’re going to have to keep yourself under control, yeah?” Isak practically purrs from where he hovers over Even’s lap, eyes blinking up at Even innocently.

Even nods frantically and Isak presses a kiss to the crease where Even’s leg meets his hip. Isak goes back then and waits until Even’s successfully pulled through the intersection before giving Even’s shaft little kitten licks down the side. Even’s struggling to keep himself under control, but he knows he has to keep himself in check if he wants Isak to keep doing that _thing_ with his perfect tongue.

Even thinks maybe Isak is just going to go easy on him, keep it to the sweet and innocent licks and kisses up and down his length and Even’s fine with that because, well, it’s easier for him to not go cross-eyed and start bucking his hips wildly this way. But no. Isak is not that nice. Without warning, Isak fully closes his lips around Even and is sucking him hard and fast.

“Fuck!” Even curses as he swerves slightly into the other lane, but quickly regains his composure, even though Isak hasn’t let up on any of his head bobbing.

Isak holds tightly to the base while his other hand slips down to fondle Even’s balls, making Even moan and grit his teeth to try to stop the sounds from escaping his lips.

Even slows down for another stop sign, praying that he could _just make it home already_ so he can stop risking his life for the beautifully delicious way Isak’s mouth feels around him.

Isak hollows his cheeks and swallows Even all the way down just as Even hits the gas again, sending them barreling through the intersection, and he’s immediately thankful that there’s no one else out on the roads tonight.

“Isak…I- _sak,”_ Even moans and he can feel the tight heat curling in his abdomen and he knows he’s getting close.

_Just one more block,_ Even coaxes himself as Isak pulls off to lap at the head of Even’s cock.

Even drives faster, praying that he can time this right and get into the safety of his driveway before he comes. Just as Even grips the wheel preparing to turn into his driveway, Isak sucks Even back between his lips and starts bobbing his head relentlessly, sucking hard enough that he fills the car with these obscene slurping noises.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Even curses as he hastily throws the car into park in the driveway and tangles his hand in Isak’s hair to steady Isak’s frantic rhythm.

Before Even can utter so much as a warning, he’s coming hard and loud in Isak’s waiting mouth, Isak continuing to suck Even dry until he finally pulls off with an obscene _‘pop’._

“That…was really dangerous,” Even breathes as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“I like to live on the edge. Sue me,” Isak grins as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand with a devilish grin, leaning over to tuck Even back into his shorts.

Even can’t help but grin as well and then he’s leaning in and placing an open-mouthed kiss on Isak’s lips, licking into his parted mouth quickly, flicking his tongue against Isak’s to taste himself lingering there. Even smiles to himself because, although he never considered himself a particularly kinky man, he does have a thing for making out with someone right after they blow him so he can taste himself on their tongues.

“Come inside,” Even mumbles against Isak’s soft and swollen lips as he pulls back slightly.

Isak brushes Even’s hair off his forehead and looks into his eyes for a moment.

“Promise me something before I do, yeah?” Isak says, his eyes flitting down to his hands that he’d brought back to his lap.

“Of course,” Even says, tilting Isak’s face up by his chin with his forefinger.

“Is this…what is this?” Isak asks as he dares to meet Even’s hooded blue eyes.

Even’s taken aback by his question, not that he is offended or anything—he was wondering the same thing if he’s being honest—but he’s just surprised that Isak maybe wants this to be something… more, too.

Even smiles sweetly and brushes his knuckles over Isak’s cheek. “At the risk of sounding insincere or corny, I’m going to say it can be whatever you want it to be. I’d be lying if I tried to say that I haven’t spent the last few months since we met thinking about you and wondering what it’d be like if I ever got the chance to be with you.”

Isak blushes and tries to bite back a smile. “Promise me then, that I’m not going to be a one time thing.”

“That’s a given. You’re far too pretty to be let go that quickly,” Even smiles sincerely and pecks a kiss to Isak’s nose.

“I think I will then. Come in that is,” Isak says, finally letting the smile take over his features, reaching all the way up to his green eyes.

Even chuckles and then both of them are quickly getting out of the car and racing up to the small house, Even nearly dropping his keys as he tries to get them in the front lock because Isak is nipping at his neck from behind and squeezing at his hips.

Even finally gets the door open—after a few curses—and then turns and takes Isak’s hand in his to lead him inside.

“Sorry about the mess…being a single father who works makes house cleaning kind of slide to the bottom of my to-do list,” Even laughs nervously, scratching at the back of his neck as they step into the foyer, flicking on the lights.

Isak tugs on his hand and gives it a sympathetic squeeze.

“It’s fine. Gives the place character,” Isak whispers and then presses his lips to Even’s neck, raising himself on his tiptoes to reach.

Even turns around and places his hands on Isak’s hips, letting go of Isak’s fingers in exchange for the cloth of his jersey and buries his nose and lips in Isak’s neck.

“Fancy a shower?” Even breathes into Isak’s musky skin, and he can feel him shiver against him.

“That…would be nice,” Isak responds and Even can hear the strain in his voice.

“Bathroom’s this way,” Even says, pulling back after nipping at Isak’s neck and then leading him towards his bathroom, which is through his bedroom.

Isak stays close to Even as they walk through Even’s bedroom – the one organized room in the house – and Even peaks a glance back at Isak, who is taking in the small room when his eyes stop on the bed pushed against the wall with the blankets pulled tightly over it.

“Have guests often?” Isak asks, gesturing to the double mattress.

“Er, no. I like to keep the big bed for when Liv gets nightmares. It happens more often that it probably should and she likes to come and sleep in here when she has one,” Even explains and Isak nods.

“I get nightmares sometimes, too,” Isak says softly, but doesn’t elaborate, so Even takes that as a sign that it’s okay to keep walking to the bathroom.

Even turns the single-stall shower on and moves to face Isak, who shifts awkwardly on his feet and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. Even smiles and pulls Isak flush against him, pressing sweet kisses to his cheeks and jaw.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Even whispers and Isak preens at this.

“Shower, yeah?” Isak smiles and Even nods, pulling back to tug off his shirt.

Isak follows suit, tugging off his jersey and moving his fingers to the waistband to his shorts. Isak holds Even’s gaze as he starts to shimmy his hips, pulling his shorts down, along with his tight boxers.

Even tries not to lick his lips in want, but fails at the sight of Isak’s already-hard cock springing free from the confines of Isak’s pants.

Isak makes to remove Even’s boxers as well, as Even is frozen to the spot at the prospect of getting Isak’s pretty, pretty cock in his mouth.

Now they both stand in front of each other stark naked, but neither makes the first move to get in the shower or even touch the other person. Even loves the building anticipation, but he also knows that he wants to get Isak even more riled up.

Even takes Isak’s hand in his, lacing their fingers and then bringing them to his lips before pulling them both into the shower, opening the glass door for them and then closing it behind them.

The minute they step into the shower, Isak crowds Even against the cool tile, making Even gasp as he digs his nails into Isak’s hips.

Isak’s lips find Even’s collarbones and he begins to suck dark bruises into the skin that promise to last for days as Even rolls his head to the side to give Isak better access to his neck, which Isak greedily takes.

“I’ve seen you watching me, you know,” Isak breathes as he pauses to bite Even’s shoulder, earning a small gasp from Even.

Even groans, low and throaty as Isak runs his tongue over the broken skin.

“I’ve seen you staring at me as I coach your daughter. And then today, I noticed you not being able to take your eyes off me while we played on the field,” Isak teases, his tongue lapping up stray droplets that pool on Even’s clavicle. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“You’re just… so _pretty,”_ Even says through a hitch in his breath as Isak’s fingers brush over his nipples.

Isak must take notice of the change in his breathing because he moves his fingers to tweak Even’s nipples again, making Even shiver and his toes curl slightly. Isak ducks his head and takes the nub between his teeth and tugs on it, stopping after only a moment to flick his tongue over it and suck on it until it’s hard and pointed.

Isak switches his attentions then to the other nipple, kissing across Even’s chest as the water sprays down on both of them. Isak repeats his actions as his fingers trail down Even’s sides and his blunt nails scratch against his hips.

Even fists Isak’s hair and pulls him back, feeling himself hardening and in need of some relief, but telling himself he needs to focus on the man in front of him. Isak breaks away, his lips still swollen and red from before, his green eyes shining.

Even doesn’t waste a moment before dropping to his knees, which is a bit difficult in the tiny shower, so Isak is forced to lean back against the opposite wall now, hissing at the cold, but the hiss is quickly swallowed by a moan as Even sucks Isak into his mouth.

Isak fists Even’s dampening hair and begins rocking his hips forward as Even blinks up at him expectantly, despite the spray. Isak meets his gaze and starts thrusting into Even’s waiting and willing mouth a little harder and rougher.

Even holds still and lets Isak fuck into his mouth as soft moans fall from Isak’s lips until he finally pulls out, tugging Even up roughly and bringing their lips together.

“Is it alright that I want to fuck you?” Isak says. 

Even whines something high and unmanly, grinding his hips into Isak filthily and then reaching behind him to shut of the water.

Even roughly grabs Isak and throws the shower door open, nearly slipping on the bathroom floor as he hastily grabs a towel to wrap around the both of them, roughly trying to dry them as best he can.

“Screw this,” Even mutters after a moment because really, they’re just going to be getting all sweaty in a moment anyways so why bother?

Even drags Isak out into the bedroom and pulls him over to the bed, yanking the covers back, and then Even falls onto the mattress and tugs Isak down on top of him. Isak nips at Even’s still-damp skin and chuckles against his neck as Even rocks his hips up to meet Isak’s impatiently.

Isak takes Even’s wrists in his hands and forcefully pushes them down into the mattress above his head and grinds his body down on Even’s until Even is making these adorable little keening noises.

“Iss, please…stop teasing me,” Even whines and then he opens his eyes and Isak’s breath hitches visibly as the piercing blue of Even’s eyes locks on him.

Isak nods and places a swift kiss on Even’s lips before standing up.

“Condom?” Isak asks and Even gestures with his head to the bedside table and Isak opens it and finds a condom and a more-than-half-empty bottle of lube.

Isak holds up the bottle and raises an eyebrow as he wiggles it in front of Even.

Even just shrugs and says, “Can’t blame me.”

Isak laughs, shaking his head slowly and climbs back on top of Even, straddling his waist and leaning back against his thighs. Isak pops the cap of the bottle and squeezes some onto his fingers, all while grinding his hips teasingly down into Even’s.

Isak slides down between Even’s parted thighs and props his knees up to better present Even’s hole before prodding his middle finger at the tight muscle.

“Do this often?” Isak teases, knowing fully well that Even must, judging by how empty the bottle of lube was.

“More since meeting you,” Even moans as a response and rolls his head to the side as Isak’s finger breaches his hole and Isak trails his fingers over Even’s chest.

“Do you think of me when you do?” Isak asks as he presses his finger in all the way up to his final knuckle and then twists it around, his head bowing at the tightness as Even clenches around it.

“Another,” Even gasps and clearly Isak isn’t about to argue because he’s achingly hard and really just wants to get inside Even who’s spread out so beautifully beneath him.

But…

“Answer the question,” Isak commands and freezes his finger until Even whines and then opens his mouth.

“Yes. I do,” Even answers and Isak is almost surprised that he does so all while holding Isak’s gaze shamelessly. “I’ve wanted you to get your fingers inside me since I first met you.”

Isak presses in a second finger along with his first, twisting both and then scissoring them carefully as Even exhales sharply and then relaxes and lets Isak stretch him, cursing under his breath as Even’s words go straight to Isak’s aching cock.

“More, Isak. More,” Even hisses, his hands fisting the blankets on his bed.

Isak shifts a little and then squeezes in a third finger, beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of Even’s stretching hole. Even starts moaning and working his hips down on Isak’s fingers to try and get him deeper inside him.

“Don’t be greedy, Even,” Isak teases as he jabs his fingers in anyways, Even keening loudly as Isak’s fingers hit something inside him and Isak realizes he’s made contact with Even’s prostate.

Isak repeats the action until Even’s actively fucking himself down on Isak’s fingers and moaning like a certified pornstar.

Isak pulls his fingers out of Even, who whines at the loss, but he opens his eyes expectantly when he hears the sound of the condom wrapper tearing and the lube being popped open. Even watches Isak prep himself by rolling on the condom and then coating himself with a sufficient amount of lube, giving himself a few pumps for good measure before lining up with Even’s hole.

Isak keeps one hand gripped on his cock and falls forward, tangling the fingers of his other hand with Even’s above his head.

“Ready?” Isak whispers, pressing a kiss to the corner of Even’s mouth, his eyes falling closed in anticipation.

“I was born ready,” Even breathes back, a crooked smile on his lips as he turns his head slightly so he can kiss Isak back.

Isak grins and then he’s easing himself into Even, who tenses at the intrusion, but quickly relaxes and takes Isak the rest of the way in.

“Fuck, so tight,” Isak curses, his eyes squeezing shut tighter and his other hand flying up to wrap around Even’s free one.

“Open your eyes,” Even coaxes and Isak lifts his head from where it was buried in the crook of Even’s neck and opens his eyes.

Isak sucks his lips into his mouth as his eyes meet Even’s darkened ones and Even smiles at him.

“Move, Iss,” Even urges, and Isak nods, slowly steadying himself so he can pull out almost all the way, only to rock back into Even.

Isak keeps his eyes trained on Even because he doesn’t want to hurt him, searching his features for any sign that he should slow down or stop. Even gives no such indication. If anything he’s just willing Isak to go faster.

So he does.

Isak starts picking up his rhythm, and in no time he’s fucking into Even fast and hard, making Even release these little, broken noises that are just fueling Isak’s drive to go faster and harder.

Isak is panting above Even, and Even has to fight the urge to cry out that Isak’s so bloody perfect and Even just wants Isak to fuck him for the rest of his life and do nothing else.

“K-kiss me,” Even stutters out and Isak is in no position to argue so he leans in and captures Even’s lips in a sloppy kiss that’s more shallow breathing and teeth than anything else, but in the moment, it’s perfect.

Even’s head rocks backwards and his back arches off the mattress as a particularly loud moan escapes his lips, making Isak assume he’s managed to hit Even’s prostate again, shifting his hips to better the angle so he can hit it again.

Even starts moaning like that with every thrust now, his right hand tugging against Isak’s that is still clasping it.

“Iss, Isak, please. Please t-touch me,” Even chokes out and Isak nods quickly, and pulls his hand away from Even’s to slip it between them and wrap his fingers around Even’s leaking cock.

Even starts moaning deeper and it’s mixing beautifully with Isak’s higher-pitched moans as they both near their releases.

“Please, please tell me you’re close,” Even whispers in Isak’s ear and Isak nods frantically. “Come, Iss.”

Isak’s whole body goes rigid for a moment as his release washes over him and he’s coming into the condom and rocking through his orgasm.

Isak pulls out of Even and climbs on top of him, knocking the hand away that had started tugging wildly at his swollen, red cock in the seconds it took Isak to pull out. Isak replaces Even’s fist with his own and starts jacking Even off as he places a knee on either side of his thighs and leans in to trail kisses up and down Even’s chest that is rising and falling quickly with Even’s rapid breathing.

“Come, Ev. Come for me,” Isak soothes in between kisses and the fact that Isak has given him a nickname, on top of the way he’s kissing his skin so sweetly and tugging on him so deliciously, has Even coming on command with one last, loud cry.

Even paints his chest—along with Isak’s fist—in white ribbons as his back arches off the mattress again and his whole body tenses as every nerve ignites. Isak works Even through his orgasm and then within seconds is standing up to get a wet cloth from the bathroom. Isak also disposes of the condom and returns moments later to clean his hand, pausing with the cloth over Even’s chest. Isak’s eyes flick up to Even who’s still breathing hard and watching Isak curiously as a smirk forms on Isak’s kiss-bitten lips.

Isak leans down and starts to lick up the cum streaking Even’s chest, gathering some on his tongue and then moving up to Even’s mouth, which Even eagerly parts his lips for. Even pokes his tongue out and into Isak’s open mouth; desperate for the treat Isak is offering him.

Even’s tongue slides against Isak’s as he laps up his come and Isak pulls back to gather more of the mess on his tongue. Isak’s tongue tickles Even’s stomach, and then Isak moves back up to Even’s mouth, this time pushing his tongue into Even’s mouth and allowing his lips to move languidly against Even’s as Even’s tongue massages against Isak’s.

“You really get off on that, don’t you?” Isak asks against Even’s lips after Even practically purrs at taste of himself in his own mouth.

Isak props himself up on his elbows and Even pets his hand against Isak’s hair.

“Maybe I do,” Even teases and Isak leans down for another kiss.

“I almost feel like we need to shower again after that,” Isak laughs and Even shakes his head.

“Don’t you dare think about leaving this bed again ‘til morning,” Even says, wrapping his arms tightly around Isak’s waist and rolling them on their sides. “I refuse to allow it.”

Isak giggles and covers his mouth with his hand as his eyes crinkle at Even.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Isak says, schooling his features into a serious face.

“Good,” Even says and then he shifts a little so he can pull the blankets that bunched at the bottom of the bed over them, letting Isak snuggle in against his chest as he lies back down.

Isak’s hands find Even’s at some point during the night, and when Even wakes up and feels Isak smaller hands clasped in his, he feels happy and complete for the first time in years.

**~*~*~**

Even wakes up the next morning to find a warm body curled around his. There’s a stranger's head on his chest, someone else's legs tangled with his and a smaller hand wrapped in his own. Even blinks away the sleepiness and realizes that the body belongs to Isak, and then the events of the night before come flooding back, and Even can't seem to fight the smile that invades his lips.

Even tries to disentangle his various limbs, but Isak just curls around him tighter and nuzzles his head into Even’s neck.

"Not yet," Isak whispers and Even hadn't been sure if he was awake until that moment, but Isak still refuses to open his eyes, so Even wraps his arms around Isak and holds him close.

They stay like that for a while until Even’s phone rings, and he's forced to remove himself from Isak, much to Isak’s protest.

"You're like a needy child," Even grumbles as he trips over the blankets still wrapped around him as he tries to make it to the bathroom where the incessant ringing is coming from.

Isak just chuckles and ducks under the covers, apparently trying to fall back asleep. Even finally finds his phone and answers it when he sees Sasha’s mom's name on the screen.

"Hello?" Even says.

"Hi, Pappa!" Liv’s voice says, filling his ears. "Sasha’s mamma is going to be bringing me home soon and she just wanted me to call you to make sure you were awake and going to be home."

"Of course, sweetie, why wouldn't I be here?" Even asks, suddenly feeling embarrassed that Sasha’s mom might have seen him getting cozy with Isak.

"She just said that you might be extra tired from all your playing yesterday. I told her that it is tiring falling on your face like that. She thought it was funny," Liv giggles.

"Very funny, Liv," Even chides and Liv just giggles harder.

Isak has emerged from the bed at some point, and is now walking into the bathroom to wrap his arms around Even’s waist. Isak places soft kisses to Even’s shoulder over the bite mark he left there last night and Even feels his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation.

"I'll be home in fifteen minutes, okay, Pappa?" Liv says, breaking Even out of his trance. "Can you make me pancakes?"

"Sure, sweetie," Even says and then says goodbye before Liv hangs up.

"Looks like I'm making pancakes," Even says, turning around in Isak’s arms and placing his hands on Isak’s hips.

"I like pancakes," Isak nods, his eyes lighting up, but then some of the spark fades as he realizes something. "Liv’s on her way, isn't she?"

Even nods and kisses Isak’s cheek. "Just means you should probably get some clothes on."

"You're not going to kick me out?" Isak asks, sounding more surprised than Even thinks he should.

"After last night, there's no way I'm ever kicking you out. An ass like that shouldn't be out of the street," Even adds with a wink.

Isak pulls Even closer and buries his face in his shoulder. "I like you. I think I'll stick around."

Even full out laughs at that and kisses Isak’s hair. "I like you, too. Now get some clothes on before my daughter gets home and finds her coach naked in her father's bedroom!"

"You're forgetting one important thing, Ev," Isak points out and Even tries not to look too endearing at the use of this new nickname. "I don’t have any clothing here besides my gross football clothes."

"That can be easily remedied," Even says before dashing off into his room and rummaging around for a pair of sweats and an old sweater.

Isak follows Even and leans against the door jam, the sight taking Even’s breath away when he turns back around.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Even whispers, more to himself than to Isak.

Isak smiles because he heard Even, but he doesn't acknowledge the comment any more than that.

"For me?" Isak asks, gesturing to the clothing in Even’s hands.

"Er, yeah," Even says, tossing Isak the items and shaking his head to clear out the dirty images that had filled it.

Isak pulls on the sweats and the sweater, which are too big for him seeing as Even’s taller and has longer limbs than Isak, but Even thinks he likes it that way. He likes the way the sweater falls off Isak’s shoulders slightly and the way the sleeves cover his hands.

Isak rolls the sleeves up a bit and then places his hands on his hips. "Well? Aren't you going to get dressed as well?" Isak asks, feigning impatience.

"I prefer to be naked," Even muses, stepping into Isak’s space and pulling him in for a kiss, their first real kiss of the day.

Isak hums into it, melting against Even’s body as he wraps his arms around Even’s neck.

"But really, put some clothes on," Isak teases as he pulls away, one hand reaching down to pinch Even’s ass.

"Hey!" Even half-shouts.

Isak walks past Even then, but turns and shoots him a wink over his shoulder. Even can’t help but grin to himself as he searches for a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

Not even a minute later, Even walks out into the kitchen to find Isak searching the upper cabinets on his tiptoes, Even’s sweater riding up to reveal a sliver of Isak’s back, making Even lick his lips subconsciously.

“Looking for something?” Even asks with a smile and Isak turns around, blushing.

“Er, I thought I could help you with the pancakes. I’m shit in the kitchen though. Jonas is usually the one to cook,” Isak explains, holding up a skillet. “Where do you keep the pancake mix in this establishment?”

“Over here,” Even replies, laughing at the blush still spotting Isak’s cheeks.

Even sets out everything he needs while Isak lifts himself up on the counter top, perching with his ankles hooked together as he watches Even curiously.

“So, when you said you wanted to help, you really meant that you wanted to distract me by sitting there and staring at me like that?” Even asks with a lighthearted grin in Isak’s direction.

“Mm-hmm,” Isak hums and then reaches out to Even. “I’m also here to distract you with kisses.”

Even pours the batter onto the skillet and then steps away to stand in between Isak’s now-parted thighs and places his hands on Isak’s shoulders.

“Is that so?” Even asks as Isak wraps his legs around Even’s slender hips.

“It is,” Isak nods and Even smiles before leaning in and claiming Isak’s soft lips in a kiss.

Even could have stayed right there kissing Isak all day, but he can’t because one, the pancakes are burning on the stove, and two, Liv is on their front step ringing the doorbell.

Even pulls away with a groan, quickly coming back to reality and cursing under his breath. Isak hops off the counter and rushes to try to salvage the burning pancakes as Even runs to the door, realizes as he goes that he has no story prepared as to why Liv’s football coach is here…making pancakes…in her father’s clothing.

“Hi, sweetie,” Even greets Liv when he opens the door to find her standing there grinning from ear to ear. “Did you thank Sasha’s mamma?”

Liv nods enthusiastically and waves goodbye to the woman driving the van pulling away from their house.

“Are the pancakes ready, Pappa?” Liv asks with shining green eyes.

“Almost,” Even says, knowing he needs to prepare Liv for what she’s about to find in the kitchen, so he squats down to her level. “Coach Isak is making them now.”

Liv stares at Even and nods slowly as she processes this.

“Pappa,” Liv asks with a huge smile growing on her lips. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re best friends with my coach now?”

Even stands up with a small chuckle and takes Liv’s smaller hand in his and walks into the kitchen.

“Hi Coach Isak!” Liv sings as she dances around the kitchen counter.

“Hello, Liv!” Isak grins back as he flips a fresh pancake on the stove.

Isak hands Even the spatula as he excuses himself to the restroom.

“Pappa, is Coach Isak going to be coming over for more meals?” Liv asks when Isak exits the kitchen.

“Sweetie, do you remember when Pappa introduced you to Mikael? And the times he would have dinner over here?” Even asks as he sits Liv up on the countertop, trying not to let the image of Isak perched there earlier envelop his mind and take it hostage.

Liv nods and swings her feet slowly back and forth.

“Well, Coach Isak is kind of like that,” Even attempts and Liv nods again.

“Does that mean sleepovers?” Liv asks and Even nearly chokes.

“What?”

“Pappa, I know Mikael slept over that one time. I was mad that you didn’t come let me join. You know I love sleepovers. I’d love if Coach Isak had a sleepover with us,” Liv says, smile bright.

“Well, that may happen,” Even says with a half grin.

Liv smiles back and wraps her arms around Even. “I love you, Pappa.”

“I love you, too, sweetie,” Even says, lifting his daughter off the counter and setting her down on the floor.

Isak enters the room again and Even and Isak exchange a look that Liv doesn’t pick up on as she dashes off to sit at the table.

“Did she say anything about me being here…in your sweater?” Isak asks in a low voice as he walks back to finish the pancakes.

Even shakes his head and playfully pinches Isak’s ass while Liv is looking out the window.  
Isak holds up a spatula as a means of warning Even to watch himself. Even just holds his hands up innocently and smiles down at Isak.

“I’ll take over here,” Even whispers as he lightly pushes Isak out of the way. “Let the master do his work.”

Isak sticks his tongue out at Even, but scoots over and then starts searching for plates.

“Top right,” Even offers and Isak glares at him, but lifts on his tiptoes and gathers three plates.

Liv starts humming to herself and Even starts humming along as well. Isak can’t help but watch Even as he starts singing softly as he flips the pancakes, his daughter standing up and running over to him to cling to his legs and listen to his mesmerizing voice.

“You’re… good,” Isak breathes once Even stops, only half aware of how love struck his voice sounds.

Even smiles at Isak, but doesn’t say anything more.

**~*~*~**

Twenty minutes later Liv, Isak, and Even are sitting around the table, stomachs full of pancakes.

“That was delicious,” Isak says, rubbing his belly. “Did you enjoy your breakfast, Miss Olivia?”

“Very much,” Liv grins and then hops up off the table, ready to run into the living room when she turns around. “Coach Isak?”

“Yes, Liv?” Isak asks, straightening up and smiling at her.

“Are you going to be staying for cartoons?” Liv asks, her blue eyes shining as she batted her eyelashes and clasped her hands behind her.

Isak slides out of his chair and kneels in front of Liv on one knee. “If you would like me to. And, of course, if it’s all right with your father.”

Liv climbs into Even’s lap and wraps her tiny arms around Even’s neck, whispering in his ear.  
“Pappa, can Coach Isak stay?”

Even looks right at Isak when he answers, “As long as he wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> spread some love in the comments <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (also, does anyone want to read a married!isak fic where he's married to a ofc woman, but then meets Even and they start an affair? I was struck with this idea after seeing those pics of tarjei in bed with that girl for his new movie/show/whatever thing) *blushes and runs to hide under blankets*


End file.
